


Surprise!

by HarryPotterSlash



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily, F/M, Jason and Dick bromance, Jason teasing, date, fall dance, reversed age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryPotterSlash/pseuds/HarryPotterSlash
Summary: Dick wants to ask Barbara to the fall dance but doesn't know how. Jason finds out and both talk about it. (Sorry I'm bad at Summary so please r and r)





	Surprise!

,,He Babs,would you like to go to the fall dance with me?ARGG!Hello Barbara (15),you look you like to go out with me?",asked Dick (13) in front of a mirror.  
,,Oh yes,Richard.I would love .",said Jason (21) and begun to laugh.  
,,JASON! Stop listening.",said Dick with a glare.  
Jason chuckled again and asked:,,Did you ask her yet?"  
,, was sooo (not wrong written) good that I thought to do it again in front of the mirror.",replied Dick sarcastic.  
,,I'll take that as a 'no'.Just ... tell her sooner rather later or another boy will ask her out as his partner or Date.",said Jason smirking.  
,,Maybe I should write her a letter.",said Dick uncartain.  
,,Or you could sing her aa song under her bedroom would looove(Not wrong written) that. ",replied Jason sarcastic.  
Dick sight and said:,,Maybe I shouldn't ask her to the fall I should ask her to watch a movie with me here.I can't even dance good"  
,,Don't think like that look there's Barb.",said Jason.  
Dick shoved Jason away from the window and sw how Barbara turned to his house.  
,,She's comming this way! What should I Do?!",said Dick panicked.  
Jason sight and said:,,We still can knock her unconscious."  
Dick glared and said throw his teeth:,,Not helping."  
Dick went to the door when it donged and said:,,He Babs"  
,,He Dick. Would you like to go to the fall dance with me?",asked Barbra.  
Dick was too shocked and just stood there nodding 'yes'.  
,, you at my house !",said Barbra cheerful.


End file.
